Super Blood Moon Arc
The '''Super Blood Moon '''arc is the 7th Arc in the Segador Mas Series. This arc goes in depth of the rise of Vampires and how they gain power through the Blood Moon. Kudlak ask his brother Elianthos Diablohose to aid him in the fight against the Vampires. This arc also shows the after-math of the "Blood Ladder" showing the teenaged Reaper's at a bonfire since this arc takes place in one day. Summary After the tournament, the main character reapers go to back to normal life. Tianzhu gives them a few days off. The characters decide to go to a bonfire that night, that another High School student is Hosting. Nick does not go, as he is not into parties. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Elianthose sits in recovery. He is upset about the loss at The Blood Ladder. Kudlak then arrives at Elianthose's Kingdom. He informs Elianthose about the Super Blood Moon arriving. This Super Blood Moon gives the Vampire Race enhanced powers, and he is worried that the Vampires will attack his Kingdom, after the dispute him and Alucard the Vampire King have had centuries ago. Elianthose refuses, telling his brother to stand up for himself, asking where his honor is. Kudlak responds calling Elianthose a hypocrite, especially because of the way he got his throne. Kudlak leaves, but his female succubus guard Hardnell speaks to Elianthose to convince him to help his brother. In the end, Elianthose agrees. As Elianthose is still in recovery, he sends out his strongest servants. Ukranaix, Cthulhu, Omaida, Asura and the hired Demon assassin, Merlin. Later that night, the Blood Moon arrives, as Elianthose's team sets out to intercept the Vampires. The battles begin. In Earth Relm, at the Bonfire, soon a lot of the teenagers leave, and only a few of the known characters sit around a fire talking. Their talking leads to arguments amongst the Fairview students. Before it can get resolved, Sherlock arrives at the Bonfire telling Kameron, Alex, Jerilyn, and Osly about the Vampire invasion. As the 4 are interested, they go to the Reaper Central. Anubhav, Danna, and Kim also tag along. They ask Tianzhu to show the conflict in the Vampire kingdom, and he allows them to watch. Omaida and Asura begin fighting the foot vampire soldiers, after they finish them they encounter a stronger Vampire who dresses as a clown named Simon. Cthulhu fights the fat Vampire Strayus. Ukranaix fights the vampire princess Yan, but under some circumstances, she switches sides. Alucard and Merlin fight, which now we finally get to see his past and full power. After Yan switches sides, her and Ukranaix help Merlin fight against the vampire king. After a difficult fight, he is soon defeated and Kudlak takes in the residence of the Vampire kingdom as a repent for the trouble he's caused them in the past. Yan also join's Elianthose's army. Major Fights Omaida and Asura vs Foot Soldiers and Simon Ukranaix vs Yan Merlin vs Alucard Merlin, Ukranaix and Yan vs Alucard Story Impact Category:Arcs Category:Segador Mas Arcs